


A Day Off

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's been run ragged by an intense filming schedule. When he finally gets a whole weekend off, he looks forward to spending a quiet weekend alone with Alex but is disappointed to find out that that's not going to work out exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt on tumblr: "Matt and Alex have been filming who all week (late nights/early wake up calls) and get a weekend off they spend it together learning about each other's daily rituals and things like that and what makes up an average day off work for each other."

Matt whistled to himself as he strolled over to his car, ignoring the nearly overwhelming feeling of exhaustion in favor of excitement and anticipation for the weekend ahead of him. Because of scheduling conflicts, he had been forced to be on set, filming nearly every day for the past two weeks. His only time off had come just a few days before and he'd been too exhausted to do anything more than lay in bed all day. Even having Alex there next to him, joining him in his blissful day of rest hadn't made the experience much more exciting than a normal bout of sleep.

Today, however, marked the beginning of a whole, glorious weekend off from filming. He and Alex both had the next two days blissfully free and he planned to make the most out this rare opportunity, the first in fact, since they got together.

Their relationship was new, barely a few weeks old, and while things were going great so far, what with the crazy hours they had both been putting in, between filming and running lines, their time together had been limited. Outside of their occasional breaks on set, their evenings had mostly consisted of a quick meal and a fully satisfying but nonetheless quick shag before they fell asleep together in one or the other's bed. The nights were late and the mornings early and Matt was very much relishing having the entire weekend to spend together.

It was currently just as late as any other recent evening had been and when he let himself into his flat readying himself to head over to hers, he knew all they'd have time or energy for would be their usual nightly activities, except that now they didn't have to be up at four in the morning for a five AM call time. Tomorrow morning they could sleep in and wake up naturally, curled around each other instead of the usual blaring alarm. Then they could spend the day together, getting in the quality time they hadn't had the chance to experience since this whole new relationship had started.

When Matt awoke the next morning, that was exactly what he was anticipating. So when he rolled over, expecting to find the warmth of Alex's body to curl around and found only cold sheets, he was confused. Confused and disappointed. Honestly, he hadn't expected or wanted anything other than to lay in bed a while longer, enjoying the quiet comfort and other... _pleasures_ they hadn't been able to partake in on other, more hurried mornings.

With a groan of despair, he pushed himself out of bed and made for the door, stopping only to pick up his pair of discarded pants from the floor. Walking out into the sitting room, he was surprised to find Alex sitting on the floor, obviously in some sort of yoga position Matt couldn't even begin to identify. Hey eyes were closed and she hadn't yet noticed his presence in the room. He walked over to where she sat and dropped down onto the floor next to her. Hearing his shuffling around, she open her eyes and smiled wide.

“Good morning!”

Matt planted his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. “Morning. I missed you in bed just now,” he told her, adding just a touch of pitifulness to his voice.

She laughed brightly and Matt couldn't help but think that a woman who had gotten just as little sleep as he had over the past couple weeks really shouldn't have this much energy and perkiness this early in the morning. “Sorry, darling, but I woke up a bit ago and wanted to get a bit of yoga in- haven't had the time in ages and I couldn't resist.”

“Nah, it's all right, I mean this isn't exactly a horrible sight to walk in on first thing in the morning,” he said, eying her figure in the very form-fitting yoga outfit she had on and loving that her cheeks reddened slightly as she chose not to acknowledge his comment. “But what about when you're done? Gonna come back to bed?”

Hearing the hope in his voice, she looked guilty as she shook her head. “Too much to do, sorry.”

Feeling disappointment well up in his chest again, Matt did his best not to react like a whiny child. “Like what? Come on, I'll make it worth your while,” he said, trying to sound seductive and managing only to sound slightly desperate.

Groaning slightly, she regarded him sadly. “I wish I could, darling, but today's the first day I've had off in ages and things need to get done. I need to run to Tesco because there is absolutely nothing in this flat, I wanted to head over to the flower market to get a few things to brighten the place up with, and then I've got to do laundry, and then a phone call with my agent, and then there's Salome – we have our Skype call later this evening.”

“Oh...,” Matt said dejectedly, trying to mask just how disappointed he actually was, “I just, you know, figured we'd spend today together. Since we haven't really been able to much yet.”

Pausing in her attempts at yoga, Alex relaxed into a more comfortable position as she spoke mournfully. “I know, it would have been nice. But tomorrow, I swear, is completely free. I'm yours all day in whatever wicked way you like,” she said flirtatiously with a smirk. “And you know, you're more than welcome to tag along today. It won't be very exciting, I'm afraid, but we could still spend the day together if you don't mind sharing me a bit.”

“Yeah?” he asked, perking up a bit. “I guess a Tesco run wouldn't be awful, my place is pretty empty too. And I haven't done laundry in weeks.”

Wrinkling her nose at that admission, she nodded happily nonetheless. “That's the spirit.”

“And if we're gonna be in town shopping for flowers, could we maybe stop at another shop or two? I've got to pick out something for me mum's birthday next week and I could actually use your input. I'm rubbish at getting her things.”

“Of course, it's not a completely packed day, there's a bit of time to spare for that easily.”

Getting into the spirit of it now, he continued, “Then I could go for my run while you're on the phone and I dunno, maybe run lines or something while you're talking to Salome-”

“She'd love to talk to you too you know – if you don't mind that is, I know it's rather soon for that sort of thing-”

“Nonsense, Kingston! If you don't mind me intruding on your time with her, then I'd love to see her! I miss the poppet when she's not here. So Skype Salome together, then we can actually make dinner tonight – I'm getting really tired of take away, aren't you? Then we can run lines together, yeah? And then-”

Laughing at his new-found enthusiasm, Alex leaned forward and kissed him soundly. It did it's required job of shutting him up and he could only grin as she pulled away smiling. “How about we save running lines for tomorrow? Don't want the day to be too busy do we? Besides, don't you have a football match on tonight you wanted to watch?”

Matt slapped his forehead, feeling stupid. “Of course! How could I have forgotten – it's the play-offs tonight! Damn!” He didn't know how to fit that in with all these new activities planned for the day.

“How about I watch it with you after we finish with Salome?” Alex asked him thoughtfully.

That surprised him. “You wanna watch with me? Are you sure? Since when do you like football?”

Alex giggled lightly. “I'm don't, not really, but you do. And you're not the only one hoping for a bit of quiet time together today, darling. We can watch your football match and then, if you're not too tired, we could carve out a bit of time to unwind in bed tonight – to make up for missing out on this morning?”

Matt grinned. “Sounds bloody perfect to me! Come on, let's go get ready!”

He bounded to his feet and rushed off to find his clothes, now excited once more about the day ahead. Today might not have turned out to be exactly as he'd planned it, but it still had the makings to be extraordinary. He honestly didn't care what they did, so long as he was able to be at Alex's side during it.

Besides, he was knew they would be spending the entirety of tomorrow in bed. After running around all day today, he knew he wouldn't want to leave the bedroom even once and was extremely confident he would find several enjoyable ways of convincing her to see it his way.

 


End file.
